Today, everyone has a busy schedule both personally and professionally. Advancement in technology has made scheduling of appointments easy, as most of services today can be scheduled online. For instance, from entertainment to transportation, from emergency services to tourism and the like. It is not always possible for a user to remember all engagements and schedules including correct time, venue, route direction and road conditions all the time. For example, a user may have a booking confirmation, or some previously decided appointments. However, when the user is supposed to go for the appointment, factors such as, time, venue, traffic condition, destination delays and the like, may lead to failure in attending the appointment.
Most of existing automotive infotainment systems guide users in reaching a destination based on traffic condition and weather details. However, the existing automotive infotainment systems do not provide an alert option to users for any pre-booked appointments. Particularly, users need to go to navigation screen of the infotainment system and manually type destination at start of a journey to get route guidance. Also, while travelling, there is no provision to know in real-time, if any appointments may be missed by the user based on change in route or addition of waypoint. For example, consider a user is running late to attend a music concert, which could not be rescheduled for a single person. Suppose the user adds a waypoint or point of interest on way to the music concert, the user is not notified about possibility of missing the music concert due to the added waypoint. Also, in case a user forgets about any confirmed booking and schedules another appointment at a conflicting time or place, the existing automotive infotainment system does not indicate about the conflicts to the users Also, the present systems do no resolve the conflicting events based on type and importance of the events. For example, suppose a user books a doctor's appointment a month back, and forgets about the appointment and books a movie in an overlapping time zone. In such case, conflict of schedules occurs and the user may miss a high priority appointment, i.e. doctor's appointment in this case. Thus, the existing automotive infotainment systems in vehicles do not facilitate users in managing events.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the technology and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.